Fairy Tail Transformers
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: In an ultimate battle of good versus evil, the Transformers (both good and bad) get themselves stuck in Earthland! Now, they have to work together to get home! What to they do then they join Fairy Tail? How do they even fit in the guild hall! All Cybertronians are my OC's. My freakishly freakishly massive OC's...


**Sup. Inhuman here. I decided to revive Fairy Tail Transformers. This time, however, i'm making some changes with the oc's. You'll see once you start reading. **

Darkness grunted as he crashed into a wall, breaking it. He picked up the flip-out sniper rifle/shotgun he created and placed it on his back. It folded up into its compact rectangle form as he grabbed the twin, body length silver swords on his back before charging into battle. He jumped up, using his agility against the _much_ larger foe in front of him. He yelled as he brought his swords up to swing overhead. His opponent roared before taking out his own blade, which was much larger than his own twin ones. The huge mechanical beast in front of him swung behind to counter attack Darkness. He brought his blades to block and flew back again into a wall.

Overhead, an undersized silver and white plane was flying around, the ice cannon hanging from the bottom pelting the beast with a constant barrage of ice bullets. The mech roared again and swung his signature weapon, a gigantic bone whip. It hit the plane, causing it to fall as it shifted into a more humanoid form. It became a large white and silver robot with the ice gun and giant twin swords settled on its back. He made a sound similar to groaning before being hit by the horrific weapon again. The mech in front of him brought his arm back to whip him again, and swung only for a blur of gold to appear in front of him and block the strike. The blur changed to a golden mech what was on a knee blocking the heavy weapon with its single silver blade. His bladed multi-barrel machine gun with a shield attachment was still on his back. Darkness appeared on a rooftop and jumped down, blasting the giant monster in front of them with his shotgun. He landed on the creature's spiked shoulders, shooting it point-blank in the face. That only served to only piss it off, as it snapped at the small mech with its mouth of sharp teeth.

"I forgot how hard it is to take you down." The golden mech, Heroism, grunted to the beast in front of them.

"**And I forgot how resilient you three are.**" The mech, Destruction, answered.

"Forgot smart." The white mech, Light, commented.

"**If you were smart, you would know you cant win.**"

"Didn't we beat you twice already?" Darkness asked

"**Shut up. And that second time was because I was tired after helping you three fight Domination.**"

"Got a point there. How about you stop killing people and join the Defense Corps?" Light asked

"**No. I'm not gonna be some disciplined weakling who never gets sleep.**"

"If we were weak, would we have beat you before?" Heroism asked

"**Good point, but my limbs are locking up, so how about I eat one of you?!**" Destruction yelled as he leaned down and snapped at Light, who was closest. Light jumped back, taking out his cannon and freezing the mech's mouth closed. He grunted as he tried to pry off the ice with his claws. He was shot in the head by Heroism's machine gun. He stopped the onslaught by taking out his giant 16 barrel machine gun. He tore up the area with his weapon, making the others take cover in fear of being hit by one of those, since their armor wasn't as strong as his.

Darkness snuck off to find a good vantage point to snipe, and Heroism morphed into his large golden tank mode. Light darted behind it and followed as the tank rolled out of the cover, blasting Destruction with an endless stream of energon blasts. Roaring, Destruction retaliated by changing into his own much larger tank mode, and blasting Heroism in the side, sending the tank flying across the area. Mid way, the tank morphed back into its robot mode. He groaned, and the battle would have continued, had each of the four fighters not suddenly became encased in a white sphere.

"**What the hell is this?! Did you guys get an upgrade?!**"

"No! We have no idea what this is, either!" Light yelled. Seconds later, the white spheres disappeared, along with the robots.

In the Fairy Tail guild hall, Makarov was glaring at Natsu and Gray, who had fought. Normally, he didn't care because they were just having fun. If it got out of hand, we would knock over Erza's cake and say Natsu did it. But this time, the two fought and knocked into Cana, who had just gotten some new cards _whose abilities she didn't know yet._ She accidentally activated a card, which glowed white. Everyone then froze and stood still for a few moments. Having nothing happen, everyone relaxed.

"What was the activated card supposed to do anyway?" Makarov asked. Cana looked at the card.

"…It's a help summon card. I modify it to summon some of my friends in the middle of a battle to help me. If I dont have it modified before I use it, then it just summons a random group of four. The group stays until defeated. Apparently it's a dud. Its called _Cavalry._" At that very second, three while spheres appeared in the middle of the room, all three large, but one being several times larger than the other two. The spheres faded and everyone in the room blinked in surprise. The three were suits of armor! But it was just armor, and full body at that. Weapons were found either holstered at different placed on the body or in hand. The smaller ones looked about human size, the white one being about Gildartz size and the gold being about Elfman size. The one that freaked a large portion of the building was the tall one. It was so tall, that its entire upper body was above the second floor.

"…Wait. It said four people." Natsu mentioned after counting. He was then crushed by a body falling through the roof and landing on the dragon slayer. Gray burst out laughing. The body groaned and stood up to reveal it was a black suit of armor that was about Natsu's height. Everyones eyes widened at seeing a rather long gun in its hand. The armor had to carry the gun on its shoulder, since it was easily his height, maybe taller.

"…Hey, Dark, you know where we are?" the gold one asked. The black one shook his head

"Not a clue. At least there's locals. Let's hope they speak the same language." He said, placing the gun on his back, where it folded in half twice before latching onto a hook and hanging there. The golden one walked over to Makarov, with some people noticing the large weapons on his back.

"Hi there. You look the oldest, so I assumed you're the leader. My name is Heroism. The white guy over there is Light, and the black one is Darkness, or Dark for short. The huge scary guy is Destruction. Light, Dark, and I are part of a group of mechanical protectors called Defense Corps. Destruction is one of the villains we hunt down. For some weird reason, all the bad guys are several times larger than the Defenders. Destruct, you got an explanation?"

"**Don't call me that, and we believe being bigger and scarier than you will make you guys too scared to fight us. You guys have anything to eat?**" the large robot asked. the majority of the guild simply stared at the calmness in the conversation going on. Mira walked up to the second floor and raised the watermelon she was holding up to the towering robot.

"**Oh, thanks.**" He then grabbed Mira.

"Don't eat humans." Was the immediate reply from Light.

"**But-**"

"If you're hungry, go find a cow or something. It's a different world, there might be new animals." Hearing this, the mech perked up and placed Mira back down before walking out of the guild, ducking under the top of the doorway.

"Hey, he's warming up already." Heroism noticed. The trio then used the time to get to know where they are. Half an hour later, Destruction came back, holding several beat up monkey-like beings that were larger than humans, but much smaller than the robot. He placed them in front of Mira.

"**Can you cook some of these? They taste bad raw.**" Natsu laughed at the joke but then Gray elbowed him in the ribs. Natsu looked back to see a pale and frightened Gray

"What?" Gray pointed at the robots mouth. Natsu looked closely and soon mimicked Gray at seeing tufts of brown fur in between some teeth.


End file.
